


Human Angel - Fallen Tree Drama

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [8]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Emergency - Freeform, Entrapment, Fallen Tree, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Phil when he left abruptly, his fan was able to assist in the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Fallen Tree Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Kat is authors daughter, Gazi is a friend.

Walking the streets of London with his usual, innocent, childlike pleasure, Phil was talking to a fan, Kat, when with a sudden blanking of expression, he turned on his heel, and strode off for parts unknown. Kat, concerned about him due to his abrupt change of temperament, followed behind to see if he was alright.

As Phil was unknowingly being followed, he also didn’t know where he was going – he was just following his instincts, letting them guide his feet. Heading down a winding mass of back alleys and side streets, Phil and his follower, Kat, eventually arrived at the site of a tumble down industrial estate. Smoky, dirty, with broken glass and crushed cans littering the roads, trash blowing around in the wind as the weather surged in temperament again.

The roads were cratered with pot holes and pocked with puddles from the storm the day before, buildings either had their windows boarded over or smashed in, roofing tiles smashed all around them. The hedges and trees were overgrown and tatty, yet this is where Phil’s instincts had drawn him. Stopping, and cocking his head to one side like a bird listening to the call of it’s young, Phil’s eyes grew huge, and he took off at a sprint towards the far side of the estate, Kat following behind.

Kat had no idea where Phil was heading, but the expression on his face said something was wrong. When she caught up with him, he was knelt at the side of a fallen tree. A huge pine that, when it fell, had trapped someone under its sturdy trunk. The trunk of the tree was across the young woman’s legs diagonally, from left thigh to right knee, and how long she’d been there was anyone’s guess. Snatching her phone from her pocket, Kat rang the emergency services, reporting the location, situation and the fact that they may need heavy lifting machinery and a chainsaw.

That done, Kat turned to Phil and the victim again, just in time to see Phil, a half smile on his face, press hard into the sides of the girl’s hips. With a slight flinch, she then relaxed her face into relative peace, Phil had pinched a couple of pressure points to relieve her pain. Talking to the victim, Gazi, they found that she’d been there since the storm, i.e. overnight, and had gotten extremely cold. Kat and Phil both took off their coats to try and make her more comfortable, just then the sound of sirens was heard in the distance getting closer.

Standing to one side, Phil and Kat gave their accounts of what they’d found, seen and done to the police, before turning to watch Gazi be cut free and loaded onto an ambulance for transport to hospital. Once the ambulance drove off, Phil, suddenly remembering Kat was there, took her gently by the arm, and, with a smile that, as always, had his tongue poking out of his mouth, lead the way to a nearby café for a hot drink.

So, Coincidence, luck, or a Human Angel?


End file.
